Idealist.org, Silicon Valley, 2nd meeting
2007/03/18category:Idealist.org Silicon Valleycategory:Idealist Back to Idealist.org Silicon Valley CLICK ON THE "WATCH" TAB TO BE NOTIFIED OF CHANGES TO THIS PAGE (You'll need to be logged onto this site to see the Watch tab. Set your Preferences to "E-mail me when a page I'm watching is changed") 'Where and when' Idealist.org Silicon Valley holds its second meeting from 2-5 pm, March 18 2007, at Eastside Neighborhood Center, 2150 Alum Rock Ave, San Jose, CA 95116. Click here to register. 'Agenda' *'1:30 - 2:00 Sign-in' *'2:00 - 2:10 Welcome & Overview' - Aaron *'2:10 - 3:40 Introductions' - Aaron **Purpose: for each member to answer the following questions, and to have their answers communicated to the group: (1) What have you done, (2) what are you working on now, (3) where do you hope to go in the future? **Preparation ***Write down your answers to the three questions, preferably in a format that you can email to other members of the group ***Join our Facebook group, update your profile, choose your areas of interest, browse the profiles of other members **2:10 - 2:40 Iteration 1 ***We'll have tables for each area of interest or, depending on turnout, combinations thereof. See "Breakout Groups" below for description of areas of interest. ***Each participant at the table will be given a specified amount of time to answer the three questions ***At the end of 30 minutes, participants will adjourn to another table of their interest **2:40 - 3:10 Iteration 2 **3:10 - 3:40 Iteration 3 *'3:40 - 4:20 Projects' - Hien **Preparation: If you have a project that you would like to discuss with the group, please describe it (before the meeting) by replying to this post **3:40 - 4:00 Time for participants to address the whole group to talk about their projects, how the group can help **4:00 - 4:20 Discussion on the Do-Gooder Fair *'4:20 - 4:45 Online tools' **4:20 - 4:30 Yahoo group, Facebook, Wiki - how to use - Leo **4:30 - 4:45 Interest & Skills matrix - Lynn *'4:45 - 5:00 Closing activities' **4:45 - 4:50 On one sheet of paper write down what you think the purpose/s of our group should be. Why do we exist? Why are we here? How can we help you? Aaron W will collate and post results on our wiki. **4:50 - 4:59 "Best wishes for the future". On a sheet of paper, in big bold letters, write down one or two wishes for the future. Each of us will have our picture taken, holding up the sign. To see how this works, click here (warning: some of these pictures are PG-13) **4:59 - 5:00 Announce next meeting: Sunday, April 29, 1-5PM; Dinner headcount *Optional: adjourn to Sonoma Chicken Coop for happy hour & dinner, 31 N. Market Street, San Jose *'Things to bring:' calling cards, pen & paper, cameras, camcorders, recorders. If you can help with supplies, please . 'Breakout Groups' Arts & Education Art, Architecture, Music, Children and Youth, Education and Academia, Library or Resource Center, Museums and Historical Societies, Religion, Spiritual, and Metaphysical Issues, Research and Science Civic Engagement Community Service and Volunteering, Foundations, Fundraising, and Philanthropy, International Cooperation, International Relations, Multi-Service Community Agency, Network of Nonprofit Organizations, Professional association, Voting, Democracy, and Civic Engagement Communications & Technology Communications Access and Infrastructure, Computers and Technology, Media and Journalism, Travel and Transportation Economy Community Building and Renewal, Consumer Protection, Economic Development, Farming and Agriculture, Job Training and Workplace Issues, Microcredit, Personal Finance, Poverty and Hunger, Rural Issues, Social Enterprise and Economic Development, Urban Affairs Environment Disaster Relief, Energy Conservation and Green Living, Environment and Ecology, Wildlife and Animal Welfare Health Family and Parenting, Health and Medicine, Health, Mental, Recovery, Addiction and Abuse, Sports, Recreation, and Leisure Human Rights Victims’ Issues, Disability Issues, Gay, Lesbian, Bi & Trans Issues, Housing and Homelessness, Human Rights and Civil Liberties, Immigration, Men's Issues, Prison Reform, Race and Ethnicity, Seniors and Retirement Issues, Veterans’ Issues, Victim Support Services, Women's Issues Law & Politics Government Oversight and Reform, Crime & Safety, Law and Legal Assistance, Peace, War, and Conflict Resolution, Politics 'See also' *Organizers page *Notes from the 2/25 prep meeting *Notes from the 3/4 prep meeting *Notes from the 3/11 prep meeting *First Main Event page 'External links' *Click here to register for this event *Our Facebook group *Our Yahoo group '''Registrants {|align=left border=1 width="100%" |+ '''35 People Have Registered to Attend the 2nd Main Event, Sunday, March 18 2007, 2-5PM |width="10%"| |width="15%"| |width="75%"| |- !Name !Location !Comment |- |- |Daniel |Chennai |I am now involved in social service for the betterment of the marginalised in the society. I am a Doctorate and qualified in various disciplines. I am running a social service organisation to help the poor in various aspects. |- |Lakshmi K |San Jose |I have a masters in social work and have newly moved in to san jose and iam looking out to network with other non-profit professionals |- |Hien |San Jose |Operations Manager for Charities Housing, nonprofit, develops and manages affordable housing for low income families/individuals in Santa Clara County. |- |Aaron |Fremont |medical / public health background. interested in most good causes however. recently moved back to the bay area, want to get involved locally. also, i'm personally working on an NGO to fund some water projects in Ghana and want to see if anyone wants get involved with that. |- |Leo R |San Jose |editor of siliconvalley.wikia.com, an online community for people who serve the valley |- |David W |Sunnyvale |I'm a graphic design entrepreneur interested in helping the non-profit community of Silicon Valley and the SF Bay Area. |- |Lynn |Campbell |I am a software engineer, eager to positively contribute to society and help people in any way possible. I am thinking of changing career and do social work but I would also love to explore possibilities to contribute with my current skills, experience :-) |- |Matthew |Sunnyvale | |- |Marcelo J |Santa Cruz |I recently moved to santa cruz from south florida to figure out what I want to do long-term with my time and hence, my life. I graduated from the University of Florida a couple of years back with a degree in political science and have done several jobs since then, most of have turned out to be unfulfilling. Perhaps this forum may help. |- |Giovanna O |San Francisco | |- |Doreen |Santa Clara |I am interested in improving the education experience for all kids with a focus on technology. |- |Paris C |Walnut Creek |I am a senior at Saint Mary's College of California in Moraga, CA. I am a Kinesiology Major with and emphasis in Sport and Recreation Management. In the Fall of 07 I plan on attending graduate school and pursuing a Master's degree in Recreation and Leisure. Once I receive my Master's degree I plan on going back to my hometown, Compton, CA, to be active in the community by estabilishing the first Boys and Girls Club for the city of Compton. |- |Ben E |San Jose |I recently left the for-profit sector looking for an opportunity to do more meaningful work. Currently, I am the single employee of a non-profit that I had a hand in establishing a few years ago. The corporation, Kicks 4 Kids, raises funds for other 501©3 organizations by hosting youth soccer tournaments. |- |T. |San Jose | |- |Julia |Sunnyvale | |- |Pam P. |Los Gatos |I have worked for several non-profits in the areas of animal husbandry/program management (Hidden Villa in Los Altos Hills) and developement (in Ohio and at PACT in San Jose). I have learned a lot about non-profits and I would like to see if there are others out there who want to make non-profits more efficient so that the ratio of "mission accomplished" to "overhead" is changed. |- |Anna |Pleasanton |I just graduated from college and am looking for a job. I want to come to this meeting for inspiration. |- |Aaron W |Mountain View |I teach American History at De Anza College. I was born and raised in San Jose, mostly in East San Jose. I am interested in community-building in Silicon Valley and non-profit work. |- |Rebecca C |Mountain View |I just moved here from New York, though I am originally from Tennessee. I work for Amnesty International's Human Rights Education program, and am interested in exchanging ideas with people who are actively involved in the community. |- |Lorrie |Santa Y | |- |Ginamarie H |San Jose |I'm a returning Idealist.org participant, hoping to do some good in the world pertaining to issues dealing with race and ethnicity, the arts, and/or technology. |- |Kathy B |Santa Cruz |I'm a digital storytelling evangelist, communications professional and frequent activist. I've marketed products, ideas, candidates and issues. I worked in the non-profit sector for years and in technology, education and as a community organizer on political campaigns. I believe that change IS happening and that we make it happen with positivity, hard work and by reaching out to each other! I work for a social networking, collaborative storytelling web site, called OurStory.com. You can find me there at: http://www.ourstory.com/bisbee/ or at LinkedIN: http://www.linkedin.com/in/kathybisbee. Looking forward to meeting you all in person soon! |- |Michelle |Los Altos |I want to help change the world! :) |- |Larry L |San Jose |I would like to make a difference on the fronts of GLobal Warming, Animal Rights and Species Extinction. I also support women rights, non violence, the left and green... |- |Malcolm |East Palo Alto |I'm a youth worker, community activist, community builder. Issues that I'm concerned with Restorative justice Environmental Prevention (ATOD) Literacy Violence Prevention Immigration Issues Tech Literacy |- |Jr |San Jose |Hello, I'm here to see what the non-profit world in San Jose is like. I do work for a microfinance organization in Mountain View and have been working on a research program for students interested in poverty alleviation in Vietnam. |- |Tram-Anh |San Jose |www.covn.org |- |Elaine |Sunnyvale |I have a strong interest in being involved with important things that really truthfully make a difference. |- |Cindy |Sunnyvale |Recent college grad, returned to Bay Area. Hoping to make a difference in the community and create positive social change. Looking to network with other like-minded, active forward-thinking people. Currently, I work in development at a social services agency, so a big part of my job is fundraising, event planning, and public relations. I'd like to help out any way I can! |- |Raji |Los Gatos |I have a diverse background in arts, technology, psychology. I am looking to involve myself in activities that contribute to humanity and the planet. |- |Ellis & Cheryl L |San Jose |We are a married couple who live in San Jose. He: Communications, writer, speaker. Volunteer for Population Connection. She: Psychotherapist working as an administrator for Santa clara county. We are both very concerned with environmental and animal protection issues. |- |Milton C |San Jose |Director of Eastside Neighborhood Center B.A. Sociology, M.A. Public Administration Experience on Online Volunteering Bi-lingual Spanish/English 9 years Non-profit Orgs work experience |- |Gina P |San Jose |Years of working in an East Bay Health Non-profit organization and the Upward Bound, Federally funded program have motivated me to become an educator with a conscience. I am currently a teaching associate for an after school program named Citizen Schools at Campbell Middle School, and I immediately see how my bilingual skills and leadership coaching is needed. I am inspired to listen to and mentor young adolescents with a vision to make impactful changes in their lifetime. |- |Ron M |San Jose | |- |Swati Sharma | |